


Fuera de lugar

by amandabeicker



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras están en la cubierta del barco, esperando poder llegar a la isla, Charlotte se da cuenta de que Daniel parece no pertenecer a aquel lugar. Y de que no es la clase de persona que uno esperaría encontrar allí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuera de lugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carreteraymanta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=carreteraymanta).



> Escrito para [](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://carreteraymanta.livejournal.com/)**carreteraymanta** <3

En realidad no había demasiado que ver. Las olas de azul intenso danzaban rítmicamente hasta donde sus ojos podían contemplar, confundiéndose en la lejanía con el color celeste del cielo matinal. Charlotte llevaba mucho tiempo observándolas desde la cubierta, con los brazos apoyados en la barandilla de metal y el pelo agitándose por el aire del mar.

A veces, cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de la sensación del viento cortante en sus mejillas. Otras, los abría y echaba un vistazo de reojo hacia la cubierta, porque ya había sorprendido a Dan un par de veces mirándola y apartando la vista casi al instante. Charlotte había sonreído para sí en cada ocasión; de alguna forma (probablemente egoísta) le encantaba que la mirara. Le hacía sentirse bien.

Cuando se giró hacia él, a pesar de todo, Dan ni se inmutó. Estaba sentado en un escalón de madera, con su camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado y la corbata negra aflojada. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos mientras escrutaba aquel diario repleto de fórmulas que llevaba a todas partes. Todo en él parecía gritar que aquel no era su ambiente, que tendría que estar en un laboratorio de física, en una universidad, o en cualquier otro sitio en vez de en aquel barco. Parecía tan fuera de lugar allí que Charlotte se preguntó si realmente había hecho bien en venir, si estaba preparado para lo que les esperaba.

—¡Eh, Daniel! —le llamó, apoyándose en la barandilla y cruzándose de brazos. Él alzó la vista al momento, escrutándola con sus ojos oscuros—. ¿Sabes cómo usar una pistola?

La expresión estupefacta derivada del parpadeo nervioso de Dan fue lo único que Charlotte necesitó para saberlo. No. No lo estaba.

—¿A… a qué viene eso? —preguntó él, titubeando un poco mientras esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa.

Charlotte apartó la mirada para poner los ojos en blanco; el sol, elevándose en el horizonte, iluminaba sus rizos anaranjados dándoles un brillo casi dorado.

—Creo que no eres el tipo de persona que sabría utilizar un arma.

—Pensaba que tú tampoco lo eras —repuso Dan, entornando los ojos para poner aquella expresión que le hacía parecer algo confundido.

—Hay mucho que no sabes de mí —rió Charlotte, llevándose la mano al pantalón para sacar la pistola que le habían dado minutos antes—. Si vamos a ir a la isla, tienes que saber usar un arma, Daniel.

—No, no, no, te equivocas —le corrigió él, pidiéndole tranquilidad con un gesto de la mano—. No necesitamos armas. Si nos encontramos a esa gente, lo único que tenemos que hacer es explicarles por qué estamos allí y no nos harán daño.

—Ese tal Linus es peligroso, recuerda lo que nos han dicho —repuso Charlotte significativamente—. Ven, te enseñaré a disparar.

—No… eh… —empezó él, cerrando su libreta de golpe y poniéndose en pie para añadir dubitativamente—. ¿No... has oído lo que he dicho?

Pero ella no pareció atenderle. Avanzó unos pasos hacia el centro de la cubierta, quitándole el seguro al arma y apuntando hacia el otro extremo, donde descansaban un par de botellas de cristal que alguien había abandonado a la hora del desayuno.

Daniel se acercó a ella, poniéndole una mano suavemente en el hombro: —Eh… escúchame. ¿Sabes? No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Yo creo que sí —sonrió, y apretó el gatillo, una, dos veces. El tercer disparo hizo estallar una de las botellas, provocando en Charlotte una mueca satisfecha. Cogió la pistola por el cañón para ofrecérsela a Daniel significativamente—. Tu turno.

Él apretó los labios, bajando la cabeza un momento para luego asentir y coger el arma: —Vale… —murmuró, probablemente para sí mismo—. Está bien, veamos…

Levantó la mano con algo de inseguridad, entrecerrando los ojos mientras apuntaba a la lejanía… pero luego soltó un suspiro y bajó la pistola.

—Charlotte… —protestó, volviéndose para mirarla. Pronunció su nombre de aquella forma tan característica suya, arrastrando la primera letra como si fuera una suave caricia. A Charlotte le hacía sonreír sin querer siquiera.

—¡Dan, podrás hacerlo! —le animó ella, negando con la cabeza—. No es tan difícil.

—Puedo darle a alguien sin querer.

—Aquí estamos sólo tú y yo —apuntó Charlotte, divertida.

Daniel sostuvo durante un momento la mirada, clavada en los vivos ojos azules de Charlotte. Cuando ella se encogió de hombros alegremente y se sentó en uno de los escalones de madera, Dan suspiró, volviéndose de nuevo hacia el otro extremo de la cubierta. Alzó la mano para apuntar a la botella de vidrio; por la forma cómo sostenía el arma, daba la sensación de que la pistola iba a resbalarse de sus manos y caerse al suelo de un momento a otro.

El disparo resonó por todo el barco.

Daniel se giró hacia ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para dedicarle una mirada dulce, agradable, encantadora. De esas que tanto maravillaban a Charlotte, aunque habitualmente fingiera que no lo hacían.

Y ella no pudo evitar la aparición de una amplia sonrisa mientras oía cómo los trocitos de cristal se esparcían por el suelo de madera con un sonido tintineante.


End file.
